


you are my dirty little secret

by Professor_David



Series: the one with the secret [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teresa and Thomas are siblings, Thomas and Newt are secretly in relationships but no one knows about it, also Minho and Newt are step brothers but it's not really mentioned, and here's smut but i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_David/pseuds/Professor_David
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He probably thinks now that something is up,” the dark haired boy muttered unhappily. “He definitely will suspect something.”</p>
<p>“Oh please,” Newt chuckled, “it’s Minho we are talking about. He’ll forget everything the moment he sees Teresa.”</p>
<p>“But what if he’ll not?” Thomas asked stubbornly.</p>
<p>“So what? Nothing’s really gonna change, you know,” Newt exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you won’t be the one Minho will kill,” the other boy muttered, frowning. “No, we both know how he’s overprotective over you. It doesn’t matter that you aren’t brothers by blood, he still thinks about you as his younger brother. What do you think he would think when he found out that his best friend was-,” there was a little pause as Thomas tried to pick the right word, “- <em>banging<em> his little brother behind his back?” </em></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em><br/><em>Or: Thomas and Newt are in relationships no one knows about.</em></em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my dirty little secret

“So are you trying to say that Thomas just agreed to give _you_ his car?” Teresa asked skeptically, and Minho rolled his eyes, quickly turning another set of stairs. “He hasn’t done it ever since I accidentally drove into a sign post.” 

“Well, why don’t you stop being so jealous, maybe I’m just his only exception,” Minho said with a smirk on his face, but after a few moments of silence the boy sighed, realizing that Teresa didn’t buy it even slightly. “Or maybe Thomas isn’t at home and doesn’t need to know about all this. I guess we’ll never know,” he shrugged, even though the girl couldn’t see him, as they were talking on the phone, and quickly made his way through the long corridor, carefully looking at the numbers on the doors and trying to find the right one. 

There was a short snort on the other end of the line. 

“He’ll kill you and you know it,” Teresa said with a frightening confidence in her voice. 

“Unless he finds out, and he _won’t_ since, you know, I’m not stupid, I called him and he said that he’s at his friend’s dorm, working on some important project or something like that,” Minho vaguely waved his hand, finally stopping in front of Thomas’ flat. He fumbled in his front pocket and pulled out a spare key, which, knowing her brother and his carelessness, Teresa forced Thomas to give her a few months ago. “By the way, I took your key.” 

“Of course you did,” the girl sighed, but it was more ‘ _why am I not surprised_ ’ than annoyed. “Just don’t involve me in it. And don’t be late.” 

“Okie-dokie, love you,” Minho said and before he had a chance to hang up there was Teresa’s shrill laughter on the other end of the line and her cheeky “of course you do.” 

The Asian smiled, putting the phone in the back of his jeans, and for the first time unsurelylooked at the key in his hand. One part of Minho still didn’t want to do it, persistently telling him that it was a bad idea, that he shouldn’t do this, that Thomas was his friend, and just taking his car without asking him first wasn’t really friendly and nice. ‘ _But_ _friends must help each other_ ,’ the pharse suddenly appeared in his mind, and knowing Thomas’ principle of not giving _his_ car to anybody since that accident with Teresa and a sign post a few years ago, the boy was sure that he could be begging on his knees – still would be no luck. So on the other hand Minho even made him a favor, this way giving Thomas a chance to stay an awesome friend. And it still was unnecessary for him to know anything anyway. 

Quickly making up his mind, Minho finally put the key in the keyhole and smirked, turning it and after a moment going in. 

Walking in the living room, the boy was immediately welcomed by silence. Not that he expected anything else – he didn’t check if Thomas was home for nothing after all. Minho quickly looked around the room, thoughtfully worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Of course it was a lot less messy than usual, what Minho was really thankful for, but it still didn’t make his searching quite easier. The boy had absolutely _no idea_ where Thomas kept his car keys, and, if to be honest, he didn’t have that much time either. 

Swiftly making a decision, Minho nodded to himself, approving, and decided to look in all possible places, everywhere, what any normal person could actually use. It took Minho a few minutes to look through every cabinet, check every shelf and every cupboard, not even trying to be quiet, but this time luck was clearly not on his side – as much as he tried he still found _nothing_. The boy let out a frustrated sigh and groaned, angrily ruffling his hair. Unfortunately, his search in the kitchen also was unsuccessful. For a moment he even considered to give a try and go check the bathroom, but the thought was immediately disclaimed – after all even Thomas wasn’t _that_ strange to keep his _car keys_ there. Well, at least he hoped so. 

“Fucking hell, Thomas,” Minho groaned, throwing back his head. “Where the hell are-” suddenly his eyes fell on the door to the last room he didn’t check. _The bedroom. Of course._

The boy immediately perked up, a little flash of hope lit up in his chest, and without losing another second, he quickly headed to the door. But before Minho even had a chance to reach out for the handle, suddenly the door was throw open and Thomas basically flew out of the room, quickly closing the door behind him. 

“Minho? The fuck are you doing here?” Thomas asked, breathing hard. His hair was tousled and messy as if he only now got out of his bed. From the way his clothes looked like, he was clearly dressing in a hurry: the t-shirt was worn inside-out; his sweatpants were skewed, one leg was longer than the other. 

“Me? I was searching for the keys of your car,” Minho was clearly taken aback. “What are _you_ doing here? You had to be at the dorm, busy with your friend and some project.” 

“Uhh, decided to cancel it,” Thomas cheeks slightly reddened and he sheepishly rubbed his neck, making Minho squint his eyes a little. But then: “Wait a minute. Did you just break into my flat to steal my car?” 

Minho made a face. “Coming out of your mouth it sounds a lot worse than it actually is, my friend,” Thomas raised his eyebrows. “It’s just uhh… Teresa wants me to meet her friends. I just wanted to impress them, that’s all.” The brunet snickered and folded his arms. “Okay, stop it.” 

“Well, if it’ll make you feel better, _I_ am definitely impressed, you, young thief,” Thomas laughed, making his way to the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water. Minho rolled his eyes and followed him before sitting in front of the other boy. 

“Yeah, ha ha, Thomas tries to be funny, whoa, chill,” The brunet rolled his eyes, but still smiled. “For you to know there will be not only Teresa’s _girl_ -friends,” the Asian boy said slowly. “If you know what I mean, of course.” 

Thomas only rolled his eyes. “I already told you this before: I’m not looking for any relationships. I’m perfectly fine all by myself.” Minho opened his mouth again, but Thomas was fast to continue. “If you really wanna take someone with you, why don’t you take someone else? I'm sure you have better options than poor, boring Tom here.” 

“Wow, what a fresh advice, really. Well, in case you forgot, Alby has a girlfriend, Gally is not something I wanna impress them with,” the both boys snorted, “and Newt has his phone off for a whole day.” Suddenly Minho frowned. “Which is kind of strange… By the way, you don’t know why? I tried to call him yesterday as well, but couldn’t get through.” 

“Nah, I don’t. Why should I know anyway? I’m not his mother, I don’t watch over him 24 hours a day. Why did you decide that I would know something? Minho, you are so funny,” Thomas suddenly released a forced laugh, instantly falling silent, and quickly brought the cup to his mouth. Minho thought that it was kinda strange, but he decided not to comment it. 

“Maybe I should check on him then?” the Asian mused and Thomas’ eyes immediately widened. 

“No, don’t!” He cried and Minho questioningly raised his eyebrows. “I-I mean you can get late for this meeting with Teresa’s friends and you wanted to impress them, right? Who makes a _good_ impression by being late, huh? Wait, I’ll give you my keys,” and before Minho even had a chance to say something, Thomas was already gone. And okay, _now_ this was strange. Even for Thomas. 

Minho slowly got up from his chair, still a little bit lost from Thomas’ sudden outburst, and made his way toward the boy’s bedroom where he disappeared just a moment ago. But before he even thought about opening the door, Thomas literally jumped out of his room, quickly closing the door behind him. His eyes widened when he saw Minho. 

“What are you doing here? I told you to stay in the kitchen!” Without waiting for his answer, the boy handed him the keys. “Here. Please, just don’t crash it.” Minho opened his mouth, but Thomas was already pushing him toward the exit. “Have fun with Teresa’s friends, I’m sure they’ll like you. Just be yourself and everything will be fine. Remember, I’m with you, buddy, and I believe in you. Good luck!” Thomas swiftly closed the door and leaned his back on it, blowing out air in relief. At first he didn’t hear anything, but after a few seconds there were footsteps that soon were becoming quieter and quieter with each second until they disappeared completely, signaling that Minho finally got the hint and walked away. Thomas sighed. 

“Okay, he’s gone, _now_ you can come out.” 

The door to his bedroom was gently opened and suddenly there was a blond boy, already fully dressed and _fucking smirking at him._ Thomas groaned, throwing his head back and hitting it in the process, and covered his face with his hands. 

“Just shut up.” 

“But I wasn’t saying anything,” the blond said with such an innocent expression on his face, slowly making his way toward Thomas. 

“I know, but you were thinking about it, so _don’t_ ,” suddenly there was a soft pull on the brunet’s wrists, making him to put them away from his face and look at the person in front of him. 

Newt was standing there, right there, before him, smiling. His blond hair was also messy as if someone was running their hands through it. The dark green hoodie he had on was slightly bigger for the boy’s body, clearly not his, showing off the blond’s collarbones, and Thomas recognized that it was actually _his hoodie_ that he threw off so carelessly just the night before. Jeans were clearly Newt’s though, sitting perfectly on his slim legs. 

Suddenly Thomas whined, laying his head on the other boy’s shoulder. “I was acting like an idiot.” 

The blond chuckled, letting go of Thomas’ wrists and softly patting him on his back. 

“Yes, you were,” Thomas snorted darkly and pulled away. 

“Thanks,” he said, making his way toward the sofa and flopping heavily on it. “What a good boyfriend you are.” 

“I know,” Newt smiled and sat down next to Thomas. The brunet threw him a brief look, puffed and crossed his arms childishly. Newt only rolled his eyes. “Oh, c’mon. Don’t be like that.” 

“He probably thinks now that something is up,” the dark haired boy muttered unhappily. “He definitely will suspect something.” 

“Oh please,” Newt chuckled, “it’s Minho we are talking about. He’ll forget everything the moment he sees Teresa.” 

“But what if he’ll not?” Thomas asked stubbornly. 

“So what? Nothing’s really gonna change, you know,” Newt exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. 

“Yeah, you won’t be the one Minho will kill,” the other boy muttered, frowning. Newt just shook his head and rolled his eyes. “No, we both know how he’s overprotective over you. It doesn’t matter that you aren’t brothers by blood, he still thinks about you as his younger brother. What do you think he would think when he found out that his best friend was-,” there was a little pause as Thomas tried to pick the right word, “- _banging_ his little brother behind his back?” Suddenly Newt laughed and Thomas swiftly turned to him, looking horrified. “ _Oh excuse me_ , this is not funny,” but the look on Thomas’ face only made the blond go in new fits of laughter. 

It took Newt a few more seconds to finally calm down, though he was still giggling softly which Thomas definitely did not find cute like at all, nope.

“Banging,” the blond muttered, giggling again. “Nice description of what we’re having here, Tommy.”

“Thanks,” Thomas smiled slightly before he realized something. “Oh, that’s sarcasm, isn’t it? _Pff_ ,” Newt had to smile fondly at that.

“We can tell him by ourselves if you’re worried that Minho will walk in on us or something. You know, prepare him and all,” suddenly Newt smirked mischievously, turning his body completely to Thomas and laying his hand on the brunet’s inner thigh. “Though I like our little sneaking-around game. _It_ _turns me on_ ,” he breathed hotly into Thomas’ ear, slowly sliding his hand up. 

It sent a wave of goosebumps down his spine, and Thomas had to bite hard on his lip to prevent the low moan that was fighting its way out of his throat. It made him forget about Minho-situation for a few moments, because suddenly all he could think about was Newt’s hot breath on his neck and his hand that was sliding dangerously close to his groin. His own breathing quickened slightly and was it just him or it really became a lot hotter in the room? 

Newt smirked, knowing oh so well what kind of effect he had on the other boy, and put his hand firm on the boy’s crotch before squeezing slightly, making Thomas close his eyes and bit harder on his lower lip. 

“Do you still wanna talk about Minho?” the blond whispered lowly in his ear while starting massaging the other boy’s member through the fabric of his sweatpants, feeling how it was hardening right under his hand. 

Thomas frowned. “How can you even think about other guys in the moment like this?” He opened his eyes and looked over at Newt, trying to look offended, but his gaze was already clouded with desire. 

The blond smiled, running his free hand through Thomas’ still tousled brown hair, before leaning forward and bringing their lips together in a messy kiss. Thomas immediately put his own hands into Newt’s hair, pulling him even closer, and opened his mouth with his tongue, deepening the kiss. Newt moaned softly when Thomas ran his tongue over the other boy’s teeth before doing the same with his tongue. It took them a few moments to separate from each other with a loud pop, both of them were breathing hard and quick and so _hot_ with their cheeks slightly flushed and red swollen lips. 

“Maybe we should take it to your bedroom?” Newt asked breathlessly, his pupils wide and dilated. 

Thomas nodded before kissing him again soundly and then again and again, moving to his neck and biting softly on the skin there, making Newt moan quietly, throwing his head to the side and giving Thomas more space. 

“Yes,” the brunet breathed out, leaving more bites over the other boy’s neck, but now not soft and brief, but more aggressive and demanding that would surely leave hickeys. “Yes, we should. C’mon,” he said before standing up and pulling the smirking blond with him. 

Thomas kissed him again, _hard_ , wanting to remove this smirk from his face, and brought his hands up the blond’s body and under his – _Thomas’_ – hoodie. Newt’s breath hitched when Thomas’ cold hands touched his hot naked body, and he leaned even more into his lover if it was even possible. Another few seconds and the hoodie was on the floor, closely followed by Thomas’ t-shirt. 

Newt already leaned for another kiss, but Thomas suddenly stopped him. 

“Bedroom,” he explained and slightly pushed the other boy toward the door. “ _Now_.” 

He did not need to be told twice. 

Quickly taking Thomas by his hand, Newt pulled him into the other room before shoving him on the bed and climbing on top. The blond leaned down, catching the other boy’s lips in a hungry kiss, and put his hands on Thomas’ naked torso, teasingly running them up and down his body. The brunet moaned into Newt’s mouth, feeling the goosebumps raising where the blond was touching him, and firmly put his hands on the boy’s hips, bringing them down while roughly pushing his own hips up. They both hissed at the pleasant friction and Newt rolled his hips to feel it again. 

Another second and Newt was suddenly on his back with Thomas laying on top of him and between his legs. The boy quickly unzipped Newt’s jeans, impatiently pulling them down together with his boxers; the blond’s breathing hitched, but he quickly put on a teasing smile. 

“So needy,” he purred and Thomas growled. 

“Shut up,” the brunet said, swiftly getting rid of his sweatpants and throwing them somewhere behind him. 

Thomas kissed him again, shortly this time, before kissing his cheek, then skull, quickly moving down to his neck once again. He kissed and sucked skin there before suddenly biting it, making Newt choke and thrust his hips up. Thomas went lower, to the boy’s nipples, taking one of them into his mouth and running his tongue over it, making Newt shiver. The blond bit his lip hard and closed his eyes, feeling orgasm slowly coming up to him without Thomas _really_ doing anything except from touching. 

Suddenly Thomas pulled away from him and Newt couldn’t help but whined softly at the loss of any contact between them, but still kept his eyes closed. After what felt like forever the brunet finally came back, kissing him again and soon Newt felt something cold and sticky against his enter. He moaned softly, biting on his lip in anticipation, and bucked his hips up a little, trying to give Thomas a hint to _fucking get this finger inside him already._ Thomas chuckled. 

“Well, look who’s impatient _now_?” He grinned before _finally_ pushing the digit in and _oh gods_ did it feel good. 

Newt gasped and pushed his hips down, fucking himself on Thomas’ finger. It felt uncomfortable at first, but the blond knew oh so well what pleasure he would get in a few minutes, so it didn’t take him too long to beg Thomas for more. 

The boy pushed the second digit inside his lover that after a moment was followed by the third one as well. Newt was a moaning mess, tossing and turning on the bed, running his hands up and down the brunet’s back, scratching it in the process. He felt both pain and pleasure, mixed all together in a perfect sync, leaving the blond only begging for one thing. 

“Tommy…” he rasped, his voice already a little bit off from all the moaning. “C’mon, you can – _uhh_ – fuck me.” 

He didn’t have to say it twice. 

Thomas quickly pulled his fingers out and Newt whined at the emptiness he was suddenly feeling, but then he heard a rustle beside him as Thomas opened and put the condom on. He generously lubricated his member before taking it in his hand and lining in up right at Newt’s hole, only slightly pushing the head in, clearly teasing the blond. Newt gritted his teeth. 

“Fucking hell, Tommy, if you don’t put this thing inside me, I swear– ,” but suddenly Thomas pushed all the way in and Newt had to throw his head back as a choked moan escaped his lips. 

Thomas didn’t wait long for Newt to adjust to the cock inside him. In one swift moment he pulled out almost all the way before slamming back again, making them both moan. At first he took it slow, but soon his thrusts became more and more angry and desperate as he was trying to find _just the right_ angle. Newt dug his nails into Thomas’ back, definitely leaving marks there; not that any of them cared about it. At some point the pain from Newt’s scratching became stronger and his breathing suddenly hitched, Thomas knew that he finally found his prostate and started thrusting in with even more force, each time hitting it and making Newt a moaning mess under him. 

It didn’t take Thomas long to feel a growing pressure in his abdomen and he knew that he was getting close to his orgasm, and looking at the boy underneath him the brunet was sure that Newt was pretty close too. Thomas started to lose his speed, his thrusts became less even, but more deep as he was trying to drive them both to the edge. The boy put his hand between their bodies and took Newt’s cock into it, already feeling his precome that was leaking from the tip. 

The blond moaned and scratched his nails down Thomas’ back toward his hips. He was so close, he could feel it at how hot his body was, at the pleasant pressure somewhere low in his stomach. He knew he was _almost there_ , so when he suddenly felt a warm hand on his dick, it took Thomas only a few tugs before Newt cried out his name, coming hard over his lover’s hand and his own chest. 

Feeling Newt pulsing around him, _hot_ and _warm_ and _so tight_ , and then suddenly squeezing as he reached his orgasm was enough to make Thomas thrust only a few more times before he was coming hard inside Newt, burying himself deeper and hiding his face in the blond’s neck. 

They were silent for a few moments, both breathing hard and trying to calm their crazy beating hearts. Finally Thomas pulled out, getting a displeased groan from the blond, threw the used condom away and fell on the bed next Newt fully exhausted. Their arms and legs were firmly pressed together, making them feel warm and cozy. Suddenly both of them were on the edge of sleep, tired from their previous activities, but also _damn satisfied_. 

Thomas looked over at Newt and smirked, seeing the blond so _sexed up_. 

“Oh, don’t look so smug,” the blond mumbled, trying to look annoyed, but the small smile on his lips betrayed him. 

“I can’t,” Thomas smirk only became bigger and he turned on his side, focusing on Newt. The boy rolled his eyes, but still couldn’t help but laugh a little, looking fondly at his lover. 

“Still doesn’t change the fact that Minho will kill me once he finds out,” Thomas said while making a face. 

“Ohh, not again,” the blond groaned, pulling the blanket over his face. “Did you just bring Minho up after we just had sex? Who’s thinking about other guys now?” 

Thomas laughed and pulled the blanket back down. Newt immediately pouted and furrowed his eyebrows in what he thought looked like he was pretty offended, but Thomas couldn’t pick other word than ‘adorable’ _. God, he was so deep.  
_

Suddenly Newt’s facial features smoothed and he looked at Thomas with a sleepy smile. 

“We’ll talk about this later, okay? For now I just want to sleep and maybe even cuddle with you. Deal?” 

Thomas smiled and pulled Newt closer so he was laying on his chest before covering them both with a blanket. 

“Deal,” he said, turning his head slightly to the side and breathing Newt in, already feeling like falling asleep. 

They would think about Minho later. For now there were things that were more important.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Newtmas work yay! Also it's the first time I'm writing smut so sorry if it's strange or something.  
> Was watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S when suddenly got inspired for this story.  
> Hope you enjoyed it and please leave kudos/comments if you did! Means a lot to me :3


End file.
